You're Getting Soft
by Fufuluff
Summary: So that's why Noah Puckerman was always leaving Glee Club early. Well. Sometimes, it's nice to see his soft side. He could make a good father. -- Puck Centric, Quinn x Puck. T for swearing.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_Girlfriend, Boyfriend. _

_Husband, Wife. _

_Mother, Father. _

"You really helped her you know?" Hazel eyes looked at the man in front of her with sympathy and pride. She touched a manicured finger to his lips. "Ssh... it's okay." A single tear shed from her eye, the blond wiped it away with the sleeve of her cardigan. She knew it wouldn't be okay- not now- but in time... things would take their natural course.

A small lump separated the two, one huge, masculin hand lay ontop of it. A bittersweet smile spread across the man's face. It wasn't right for such a tough guy to look like a wreck, but he didn't care anymore.

"She loved you, Puck." Quinn whispered as she leaned into Puck's shoulders. "That girl... you've changed that girl's life, in a way nobody else couldn't."

"I know." Puck replied, feeling the baby bump against his stomach. His fingers ran through her blond hair, "The world's a bitch, but she knew how to keep smiling."

"You were like a father to her."

"She almost felt like a daughter."

The two glanced at each other, holding their gazes for what seemed like an eternity. She was keeping her baby, and while Finn let himself fall for Rachel- she had chosen the father. The man who she thought was the most immature boy alive- had grown into a man.

"I'm keeping my baby." Quinn murmured, "I'm keeping you too."


	2. Simple Distraction

**Author's Notes: **

**Quinn, Quinn, Quinn. Quinn Fabray you are so awesome. **

**Puck, Puck, Puck you are so sweet!**

**Together, you both make a fun treat. :3**

**Seriously, STICK AROUND for this fanfiction. PLEASE. The first chapter is somewhat dull, but I swear it will PAY THE HELL OFF.**

**This idea came to me while I was in bed pondering on pairings. **

**(I support ANYTHING with Quinn. :3) Then I realized the perfect story that provides gratuitous amounts of fluff... and angst? MAYBE! MUAHA. **

**Expect: **

**Quinn x Puck. So Fichel fans can be happy with this one too. **

**I'm hoping somewhere along the line of this story- I'll get you to cry. (: (Probably not. I write fluff. Angst... I'm always really hesitant in posting.) **

**To give me a review when you're done reading. ;3 HEHEH. **

**An OC character. I have NEVER done an OC character before. I don't usually like doing them because it ruins the atmosphere... but in this case, it should work out just perfectly. ^^**

**If anyone knows what grade the Glee Kids are in, let me know. Otherwise this story won't make sense. Pretty sure grade 11... or that's what Google tells me. Also, IN MY HIGH SCHOOL, DOWN IN CANADA, High School here starts at grade EIGHT. So yeah. (: **

**STEAL THIS IDEA, AND SERIOUSLY. I'LL GET PUCK TO THROW YOU INTO A PORTABLE TOILET. WHAT NOW? **

**Now get reading! (:**

**Simple Distractions.**

His hands pulled the pretty blond closer. A smirk played on his face. A tiny giggle suppressed from the slender girl as she let herself be dragged into the bad boy. Noah Puckerman let her play around with him. He liked how she loosened herself up when she wasn't around Finn. Now Quinn was anything but a slutty bad girl- but she could flirt. His brown eyes ran up and down her body until a scene caught his attention. One girl. A buncha guys. Things could get interesting.

"Get some glasses, blindass!" Noah rolled his eyes, younger boys. They thought they were the shit, didn't they? But then again. He was exactly like them. (Still was.)

"I will!" The girl exclaimed frantically, her small figure reaching up to grab the paper from the boy's hands. "But I don't need glasses..." She murmured under her breath.

"You said something?" So there was this guy, and a few guys just hanging around them. Young studs always hung with guys- until a girl entered the picture this is. Anyway, main dude was dangling what looked like Grade 8 science notes. The girl on the other hand was still on the ground, in the midst of a spilt binder.

"Ah... nothing. Never mind." Her gaze hit the floor. "Do you need those science notes?" She asked looking back up with a small smile on her face.

"Puh, get this." The guy punched his best friend playfully. "I just got free homework."

"Could you just bring it back next class?"

He then rolled his eyes, "Wow." A smug look came over his face, "Sure girl. Thanks so much." He then turned heel and left, his pack retreating with him. One voice rising above the rest.

"You better actually give those back man."

"Uh... okay. What the fuck?" Then he hit the one who dare spoke.

"...Puck." He could hear Quinn's voice faintly in the back of his head. The scene before him totally looked like Finn and him back in the day! Oh yeah! Grade 8! Puck, Finn, and their trusty studs. Aw man those were the good days. "...Puck!" He could feel her hit him for his attention, but he was just staring at the victim of the bullying. Those dudes were jerks- but he would totally just take those notes. They were smart. Of course, he would never take them from a potential girl, but he would so take free homework. Reminded him of when he took Kurt's notes way back in grade 8... yeah. Even then Finn stood up for gay piece of crap. Still though, since it was a girl and everything, the entire charade now seemed pretty bad.

"NOAH. PUCKERMAN." He blinked a few times eyes darting between Quinn and the small girl picking up her papers.

"Huh, yeah?" Puck turned to face her for a few moments.

"Puck pay attention to me I want you and I to-" Quinn let out an exasperated sigh as her hazel eyes rolled. "You know what? Never mind." She snapped as she followed his gaze to the other girl. "You creep." She hissed under her breath.

"Uh-huhhh, yeah..." Quinn pulled herself out of her grasp. He just let her leave, he was too absorbed in the flashback. It also didn't help that the girl would be cuter LATER ON in life. He didn't swing that way. He liked the cougars better. As soon as Quinn left he regained his cool and walked over to the girl.

What compelled him to speak to her at that moment, he didn't really know. But hey- it all worked out.

"Boys are douche bags, aren't they?" He raised his eyebrow as he bent down to collect the scattered pencils and pens. "Why the hell did you give him your homework. You're not gonna get that back, you know?" He shook his head all too knowingly, chuckling at the same time.

Not answering the first question because she was too busy registering the attractive, older man in front of her she was doe-eyed. Then after clearing her throat she bent down to pick up a few papers off the ground. "He won't?"

"No shit." Puck said with disbelief, this girl didn't get it, did she?

A smile formed on her lips, "I guess your right." She latched open her binder, stuffing each perfectly dated assignment back where it belonged. "It's alright."

Puck snatched her pencil case and unzipped it, putting all the writing utensils back inside. "Right. Right. He'll probably fuck up your binder tomorrow too."

"...And here I was trying to make friends." The girl looked up at him and laughed, her pearly whites poking through. She reminded him of Quinn. Cute. "I figured that if I give some... he would give some back." She shrugged, putting more papers into the binder.

Puck restrained himself from turning what she just into a dirty sex joke. "Wooow." Was all he could say as he reached for the remaining papers shuffling them into a pile and handing it off to her. The girl wanted to make friends? She wasn't ugly so why couldn't she? As she looked up and grabbed the papers from him she flashed another sweet smile.

"Thank you." She said politely, grasping the now closed binder firmly in her hands as she stood up. "Make sure not to fall again." She laughed nervously.

Puck smirked, patting her on the head like she was some sort of pet. "You sure you got a brain in there kiddo?"

"...Ah... yes!" She nodded, the entire scene was just weird. He was like a grown man petting this bright-eyed girl- who looked like a dog getting her ears scratched.

"Noah Puckerman." Might as well introduce yourself. Could possibly hook up when she's a tad older. "Puck, for short."

She offered her hand out, in turn dropping her binder on the floor with a thud. Luckily, the darn thing was closed. "Delilah. Just... Delilah." She told him blinking.

Puck smiled disbelieving at her as he bent down and grabbed her binder. "Okay Dee."

She stared back at him with a puzzled expression. She didn't really know what to do when it came to something like this, so she just took the binder and kept grinning.

"See ya around kiddo." Puck shrugged, well. That was interesting. Now, like an owner commanding his dog, he rose his hands, "Dismissed!"

"R-r-ight!" She huffed and as she began to walk away. One hand immediately flew to the top of her head as if holding her hair in place. Girls. Hair just always had to matter. "Thanks again!" She hollered as she disappeared behind the doors.

**Author's Notes: **

**After writing the first chapter I feel as if this may be more PUCK-centric than I thought. **

**Oh well. **

**There's still plenty room for Quinn, I assure you. (: **

**It's dull now I know... but try to hang in there. This story will be worth it! (I hope. xD) **

**I'm trying my best not to make Delilah an annoying OC... 'cause OC's just irk me IF NOT DONE RIGHT.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Instincs Are Kicking In

**Author's Notes: I know this one is super, super, super long. (Well, in my opinion.) But please, take your time and read the details. It will pay off if you do so! Seriously! There's a bit more Quinn x Puck fluff in this one. (: **

**Puck's going to show his fatherly side! I put him in the usual scenario. "My kid asks too many questions." "My kid is sick." Blah blah blah. I don't want to give too much away, so please read. **

**Also you can squeal at Puck because in my opinion, he became so incredibly damn cute in this chapter!**

**I also realized I should be getting into the habit of disclaiming, so: **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, if I did, I wouldn't ever let Mark Salling grow his hair back. I only own Delilah, of whom you cannot take.**

"Let's take it from the top!" Mr. Shue prompted one finger pointed to the piano, the other pointed at the bundle of misfits that people called: "Glee Club." A bright grin was on his face as his foot tapped to the beat of the music. "Five hundred, twenty five thousand, six hundred minutes..." He grooved as Mercedes took the lead female part. Although Mr. Shue had promised Rachel a solo in the song- he had not told her what part she was getting. Artie was chosen for the male lead in the song, leaving Finn to stare at Rachel. They were all singing backup, and everyone was pumped to sing the legendary song.

Well. Except two.

It wasn't like they weren't excited or anything... the two were just out of it.

_Finn. Finn. He likes Rachel, doesn't he? God, I feel like I'm loosing him. I've already lost. _Her gaze traveled to Rachel Berry, smiling her face off to Finn. _Makes me sick- but he does look happy. Still. I have to choose. Both are willing. _Her eyes flickered to Puck. The cocky football player seemed to be off in his own world. He wasn't even singing. _He's such an idiot. _Quinn thought, rolling her eyes only to stop singing herself and zone out, fiddling with her locket. _I need a sign or something. Oh god... _

_I really like it when moms decide to swim in the pools I clean. _Puck wasn't even singing. The song seemed super lame anyway. Seriously, the show was called RENT? They had aids? Ha, ha, ha- that's what protection was for. Temptation told him to plug his ipod in his ears, but he didn't._ I'm so freaking bored. Quinn isn't even showing off a little something today. Neither is Rachel. Mercedes isn't my type. Tina's asian. Not that I have a thing against asians, but I would prefer to make love without creepy music and chopsticks. Santana is old news, Brittany is stupider (is that a word...) than a poodle._ His eyes went over each girl, being single had it's perks but the love didn't come very easy. He sighed, and decided to scan the girls over the second time just to make sure none of them made a better catch than Quinn.

His eyes caught a small head, poking into the Glee Club room. The entire school - unless on a sport team - should have left by now. He squinted for a more detailed look, then realized as it was that Delilah girl from yesterday. He cracked a smile and rose his eyebrows in acknowledgement. Delilah froze with surprise, she had been caught! She fled with nothing else to say, her fancy new binder clutched in her hand.

Now that Puck's short-lived entertainment had left, it was back to being dull. She reminds me of a dog. Puck thought. Then suddenly he heard a tumbling in distance. Nobody in Glee had dropped anything, so it just had to be...

He snuck out the room and followed the noise to the end of the hallway.

There she was, in all her spilt binder glory.

"Hey kid!" Puck called placing his hands into his pockets and making his way over to her. "Sure you don't need glasses?" He chuckled, already getting down on his knees to help the klutzy girl.

"Positive." She laughed, "Ah... thanks again." She blinked also lowering herself down to pick up her stuff. A repeat of yesterday. "Hey..." She asked, her eyes drifting to the room she was peeking in. "What club are you in...? Musical Theatre?"

"Hell no." Puck replied with disgust, "Glee Club." As it that was any better.

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Well... I really like the song you all were singing, that's all." She opened her binder again and forged all her stuff inside properly. She looked up only to meet Puck's outstretched hand. He had already gotten off the floor. Nervously, she held her hand with his, letting his strength pull her off the ground.

"I don't have cooties." Puck commented at her bewildered expression as he took his hand away. "What? Seasons Of Love?" He was surprised he even knew the title. "Sure. Nice song. Catchy."

The two stood there in awkward silence, Delilah fiddled with her stuff, and hooked it underneath her arm so it would be secure. She began to scratch the back of her head, as if it had grown hot and sweaty underneath.

"You sing?" Puck asked, he'd rather be here outside rather than inside being bored. He could learn the song on his own time, he was talented enough. He should be given every solo, but nah- Mr. Shue wasn't that generous.

"N-no..." She sighed and looked at the glee room longingly, "I wish I could."

"Do you just wait around here and listen then?" Puck rose his eyebrow, that was just creepy.

"Of course not!" She giggled, "My friends and I are usually in the library. I stay with them until they get picked up, and then I walk home."

Puck stared her with disbelief. She was just filled with all sorts of fluffy kindness, wasn't she? Kinda made him want to throw up, but also squish her and her undeveloped breasts. "Huh." He scratched her head as if she was a dog. Only to find her cower beneath it and pull away.

"Ahh..." She mumbled, fixing her hair hurriedly.

"It's just hair."

"Pet. No scratch."

"Girls."

***

Puck had a some time before Glee Club, so he figured he'd take a stop at the library and check out some parenting books for Quinn... and himself. It wasn't like he wanted to be cheesy or anything, he figured that if he knew more about kids than Quinn, he could tease her about it... thus making her give him one of her smiles...

The entire topic was getting really gross. He just wanted to get in Quinn's pants again, right? Apparently, that was wrong. He actually felt something felt something for the blond. As he pulled out a book with a cute kid on it a hole on the shelf appeared. Through it, he saw that girl.

She just kept popping up didn't she?

"Psst." He chuckled, poking his finger through the crack. "Pulll myyy fingerrrr." He taunted, wondering if she was stupid enough to do so.

She turned her head with attention and blinked a few times. "Me?" She then realized that there was nobody else around, so yeah- he was talking to her. She tilted her head with confusion and outstretched her hand only to clasp her small fingers around his pointer finger... and she pulled it.

He would have let one loose if they weren't in a library. "Damn." He laughed, "Didn't work."

"What didn't work...?" Delilah murmured, not really understanding the danger of his joke. "Why are you in the parenting section of the library?"

"Why do you always have to ask questions?"

"Well... questions are good aren't they?"

"Yeah but you ask so many."

"I don't ask too many, do I?"

"You're even answering in a question!"

"Oh, really?"

"Holy shit... you're like a kid..." Puck smiled back at her through the crack disbelievingly. "You ask a hell lot of questions." He stated again, "And why are you in the... uh... what section of the library are you in?"

"It's the teen section. We're doing a project on puberty and stuff." She stuck her tongue out with disgust. She clearly didn't like the subject.

"So like... lady tubes and boobs?" Puck made his way over to her aisle, pulling a book labeled: "FEMALE ANATOMY, MIND, AND HEART" off the shelf. "They carry this shit?" A beam appeared on his face as he opened the book and began to flip the pages. Slowly... his expression turned grim.

"P-p-eriod?" It was his turn to be disgusted, he dropped the book on the ground and began to walk away. "Never mind. They shouldn't be teaching you that stuff. Taints your mind." He shook his scare off and took a seat in a table near by. He hit the table a few times. "Come here girl. Come here." He called as Delilah finished putting back the book he dropped. She took a seat and stared back at him.

Delilah's innocent eyes took notice in the books Puck had checked out. "Is your mom having a baby?" She asked, tilting her head again.

"Uh..." Puck thought about it. If he told Delilah, it would be like spilling his heart and soul out to a random (sweet) girl. Who was much like a younger sister or something. He might as well, it was kind of pathetic actually enjoying his time with someone a lot younger, but talking was always good. Especially since he didn't have to worry. She wouldn't tell anyone. Unlike Mercedes, who yapped her mouth off to everyone. "I got someone pregnant." He said casually, his gaze shifting from the book back to her face.

"You're going to be a dad?" More questions! She liked to ask really stupid questions, didn't she? No shit he was going to be a dad. "Who's the mom?" Why wasn't she freaking out? She should have left by now, in fear that he might rape her or something. "Do you have a picture of her?"

"Okay settle down girl." He patted her head, remembering the no scratching rule, like a puppy. He fumbled through his bag for his digital camera. Pulling out the shiny black device, it beeped until he found the perfect picture. He handed it over to Delilah.

"She's very pretty." Delilah commented, nodding her head with approval. "You're baby is going to be very cute."

"I know. Our genes combined... yeah, that's gonna be one lucky kid. Her name is Quinn Fabray by the way." Puck laughed, "Sad thing is, she isn't really my girlfriend. She's with some other guy. It was an accident." Why was he spilling all of this to some girl? Was it because she had no friends? (Although she claimed she had some.) And he felt really sorry for her, that's why he talked to her. Maybe. He would settle for that.

"I can understand why you did it. She's so pretty." Delilah almost had a hint of what could be called jealousy in her eyes. "I wish I could have hair like hers."

"You're hair is blond too, stupid." Puck tugged the digital camera away from her grasp and shook his head. "Yeah well, I know I fucked her life up... but, I wanna make it up to her. I wanna show her that I'm not just a moron."

"Then taking the parenting books is a very good idea." She nodded. Puck decided that she reminded him a lot of that cute counselor. Emma Pillsbury. They were both kinda doe-eyed and ditsy, but at lead Emma had a good head. Delilah was just clueless.

"I know, way to point out the obvious."

"I was trying to keep the conversation going."

"Uh-huuh."

"Yep."

"Oh see, now it died." Her shoulders slumped with a pout.

"I thought you had friends and stuff you waited for..." Puck rose his seat to check around for other girls he would bump into.

"Um... well..." She let the word drag on for a little bit. "They were here earlier. They asked me if I wanted to study with them but I said no."

"What the hell, why?" Puck rose his eyebrow, "I thought you wanted friends."

"I do!" Delilah sighed, "But they asked me for a sleepover and I'm not allowed. I didn't want to trouble them so I told them I would just see them on Monday." She shrugged, flipping through her book.

The two lingered with more silence, then Quinn Fabray burst into the library.

"Noah Puckerman, the last place I would look is the place you're at." Quinn muttered, "Why are you in here?" She tossed her hair behind her back, "Mr. Shue wants you in for Glee Club... and he sent me to come get you so. So now here I am. C'mon."

"Nice hair." Delilah commented as Quinn took Puck by the ear and dragged him away. Quinn smiled back in thanks and with that, the pair was gone.

***

Just like that, everyday, Puck had a weird feeling that Delilah would be waiting at the library. They always met at the same spot. The parenting section, and the teen section. They would sit the same table, conjure up different ways Puck could win back Quinn, and then laughed at them. Soon after, Quinn would arrive telling Puck he was late and they would leave.

"Maybe today you should surprise her with something!" Delilah clapped her hands together, "When she comes around today you should hide, and surprise hug her! But don't ruin her hair, she'll get upset."

"Yeah?" Puck chuckled, why hair was so important to this child would always remain a mystery to him. "Alright. What should I do after I hug?"

"You should start to sing a ballad to her!" Delilah giggled. "It would be very romantic, she would be very happy. Do you have your guitar?"

"Yes I dooo-" He bent over to open up his bag.

"Noah. Puckerman." Quinn's annoyed voice hit his ears. "I am sick and tired of being the runner to come and get you. So could you just hurry up? We're leaving now." She folded her arms, plastering a smile on her face for the petite girl sitting across from Puck.

"Sorry Delilah, busted." His eyes brightened at the sight of Quinn. "Gotta go, catch you later." He took Quinn's hand. (A gesture that Delilah said was a way to show he cared.) As soon as they were out of the library, she shook his hand away.

"Who is she Puck? What are you doing with her?" Her voice sounded accusative. Jealous even. More accusative though.

"We just talk." Puck shrugged. He really didn't want to deal with Quinn's pregnant hormones right now.

"Why are you wasting your time though!? She's like, how old?"

"It's not like that!" Puck tried not to loose his temper for Quinn. He was surprised it wasn't that hard. There were times he could shoot Delilah for asking so many damn questions- patience came naturally to him now. "Look Quinn. I don't think she has many friends. I see her in the hallways at lunch with the same people."

"Since when did you care?" Quinn said quizzically. "If you're not going to get with her, what's all this for?"

"I don't know." Puck hissed, rolling his eyes.

"So you're just there to make her day."

"Sure, why not."

He had no idea why, but this seemed to please Quinn, as her cheeks began to flush with pink and she took his hand willingly. They both walked back to Glee Club with a flutter in their hearts.

***

As the bell rang to dismiss class, Puck made his usual trip to his locker. After making sure he wasn't needed by anyone he gathered up his books and his guitar and made a dash for the library before anyone important saw him. The doors swung open and his feet took him straight to the Parenting Section.

"Dee?" He called out, taking a book off and taking a peek at the aisle next to him. He marched out sat at the table. A few moments later, Delilah came with a runny nose, holding several medical books in her hands.

"Sorry I made you wait." Her voice sounded harsh.

"Were you crying or something? You look like Titanic threw up all over you." Puck commented helping her place the books on the table. He didn't really want to go through another one of her mishaps where she just so happened to let everything slip her fingers. Such a klutz.

"No, I just have a cough." She pointed to the medicine books.

"Shoulda skipped today then." He would stay home back in the day for a head ache.

"I had a test today." Her sentences were short and to the point today. She must have something pretty bad.

"Uh... hey." He took a tissue out from his backpack. "Here. You're nose looks ew." She took it and blew politely throwing the tissue out after.

"How was your da-" She was cut off by a series of brutal coughing. Tears were in her eyes simply because of the nose- but it must have looked like she was in physical pain because Puck's expression changed from sympathetic to down right pissed.

"Dee. Stay home." He commanded, taking her shoulder and giving it a shake. "C'mon. I'll walk you out. Seriously."

"But I don't want to go home. I'll get poked." She whined, kicking her legs beneath the table. "And it'll hurt."

"What?" Puck just sighed with exasperation, "No, you're going home. I'm going to Glee Club. I won't be here anymore, so you better go home."

"They're gonna tie me up." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and got up hastily. "Okay." She said with defeat, "Goodbye Puck. See you Mondayyyy..." She really didn't look okay.

He made sure she left the school before heading to Glee Club on time. As usual, the entire gang, including Quinn was already there. Poking? Tying? What kind of parents did Delilah have!? She was sick and she went to school for a TEST? What kind of parent made their kid do that!? Frustration churned in his stomach as he avoided everyone and sat down in a chair toward the back.

"What's eating you?" Quinn asked as she came over to him. Her hazel eyes flickered from Rachel and Finn, then back at Puck. A perfect eye-brow raised at him.. "You look pissed."

"Delilah's sick." He replied simply. "She's really sick and she's at school. She should be at home, getting better or something. Holy shit." Puck ranted off. He jumped as Quinn's fingers touched his hand lightly.

"You sound like my father." She whispered, her mouth curving upwards with a simple smirk.

"Then I guess I'm doing something right." He muttered.

***

Today, Delilah wasn't at the table. Which was unusual because Delilah was always, always there before him. She was always in the library, and Puck had already looked for her. He wanted to see if she felt better after the weekend. She wasn't there. The thoughts in his head consisted of: "WHAT THE FUCK?" and "SHE BETTER BE AT HOME RESTING!" Pacing around the room, he looked outside the window to see if she had already started to walk home.

Then he saw them.

It was those boys again, along with a few other new members of the posse.

They were yanking her frail body back and forth as she cowered helplessly beneath them, her hands on top of her head. Then it happened. One of them grabbed her hands and kept them from her precious hair. The other grasped her hair and...

It all happened in slow motion. All of it just came off. The blond hair she cared so much about just fell off.

That explained everything.

She couldn't have sleepovers because if her wig fell off, her friends would find out.

She didn't want to go home the day she was sick because he parents would have rushed her to the hospital, this resulting in tons of painful medications and needles.

Most importantly, it explained her strange obsession with hair. She was so fussy about it because she was afraid it would fall off. She lusted for beautiful hair so much because she couldn't have it.

The laughter outside was so horrendous Puck could hear it from inside the building. Pushing open the doors, Quinn Fabray appeared in front of him.

"Puck, Glee Club time. Mr. Shue wants- Ah!" Quinn let out a feeble squeak as Puck just pushed her aside. She stared at him blankly, then she saw the scene outside. "Oh... my... god..." her jaw dropped open. "Puck wait!" She caught her breath and tried to catch him, but he was already lumbering out the door.

**Author's Notes: Ooowww, owwww! What do you all think!? DID YOU LIKE MY FORESHADOWING SKILLS? WERE YOU SHOCKED AT THE END!? Or didja expect it all along. ;3 This was such a pain to write, and I still don't think it's good enough. I put my heart and soul into this thing. I worked so freaking hard! I really hope you all understand where this is going~. I'm keeping you all thirsting for more because of this cliff-hanger! ( I hope! xD Plus I'm tired.) **

**Tell me what you think of Puck's fatherly instincts kicking in! Are they kept in character? (Because it was hard.) What about our favourite fluffy moments between Quinn and Puck? Were those in character? What are your opinions on Delilah? (Personally, I find her incredibly cute and squishable. But I'm worried you all might see her as a Mary-Sue. She reminds me of some anime character, Colette from Symphonia, if any of you guys are familiar with the game.) **

**I really tried hard to make this have the most impact at the end. This story is going to be really worth your time! I promise! I'm working my hardest here!**


	4. Like Always, But Not Really

**Author Note: **

I read back the last chapter and totally just loathed it completely. Oh well. I kinda needed to build up cuteness until the point was made. Now we can FINALLY get this this rolling.

It's actually kind of hard to write a Quinn x Puck fanfiction after my newly found love for Quinn x Finn.

The chances of me re-writing chapter two... are pretty big right now, but I figure I should advance in the story. xD PLEASE BE EXPECTING A RE-WRITTEN CHAPTER TWO. I felt it was rushed.

Anyway.

Delilah makes me incredibly happy. Probably because I like her name.

I was actually planning to discontinue this story. xD

But the number of hits it was getting was really making me smile. I'll probably make this another five-shot? I don't know at this point~.

/Is trying to improve her writing skillage.

I NEED A FREAKING BETA READER.

I AM A SLOPPY BABY! JUST SLOPPY! xD

Personal Message me, please, if you are interested in helping me with my comma spam.

* * *

His eyes raged with such an intensity that Puck didn't even look like Puck anymore. Sure, Puck looked pretty scary all the time due to his huge muscles and tough-guy face- but this... this wasn't Puck. A monster. That's what he was. A beast ready to slaughter his prey. He knew Quinn was yelling at him with such a worried and irritated voice- but he didn't care. Quinn Fabray couldn't do anything about the situation. She could tell him to stop and leave it alone all she wanted but that wasn't Noah Puckerman! Actually, Noah Puckerman is the man actually _doing _all the bullying. Yet, right now? Reputations and titles didn't mean anything. Potential opportunity to get laid by Quinn? Didn't matter. All he wanted to do was punch these suckers in the face. He just couldn't take it. He could hear her crying. He could hear her whimpering his name. He could see her hands covering the top of her head in vain attempt to disguise her secret. She couldn't anymore though. The news would spread faster than Quinn's pregnant scandal. It was all over.

"You think it's funny seeing someone's hair fall off?" Puck snarled, picking up the lead boy by the blue scruff of his sweater. Puck had a firm grasp of the boy, his feet were even lifting off the ground, his eyes showing anxious terror. "Don't you guys have anything else BETTER to do? What's your pathetic name, kid?" His voice was tainted with fury. He let go of the boy brutally, causing the boy to fall back into the concrete in front of Mickinley High School.

The boy picked himself up off the ground. His friends were already starting to disperse. Some stepping back with caution, others just finding a wall to hide behind and watch the scene. A few lingered around, the supposedly more "strong" ones, holding their ground and pretending to think Puck was just being stupid by shoving their hands into their pockets and scoffing brave remarks. There were only about five of them, really, but to Puck's mad eyes- thousands of little boys were hurting his innocent friend.

Innocent friend. Delilah. That was all she had told him. "Delilah, just Delilah" she had said the first day they had met. He didn't really know why he had grown to attached to hanging out with a loser kid like her. Not to mention was like, two years younger. It didn't matter right now anyway. His Delilah's face was hidden inside of her hands as she cried. Would he stand for that? No, not at this point.

"I said- what's your damn name, kid?" Puck's hands were forming into fists. He advanced a step forward, causing the boy to flinch backward. Satisfaction rumbled in his belly as the boy, trying to keep his cool, was indeed trembling just a tad in his fingers. "I don't have all day." Puck sneered, his fists raised now, ready to punch out the kid.

"David! It's David!" Finally snapping, he threw his hands up with defense. His one hand going to the back of his neck, scratching it nervously as he had nothing else to do. He wouldn't dare pull any moves on the man in front of him, no way! His gaze flickered quickly to his surroundings. He was checking on his buddies. His face became worried as he realized only two faithful members had stayed. "Hey man... c-c-alm down!" His try at sounding mighty failed as he stuttered his words. "We-we-we were just having some fun, you know?"

Now he was just sounding like Tina on a bad day. Puck growled, "Fun? What the hell? What kind of fun is this?" Puck took the small boy by the shoulders, squeezing tight so he craned his neck with pain. The grin on Puck's face looked sickening. "Who the hell do you think you are? I'm going to beat your ass- so hard- that-"

"Wait! Please." Another boy, his hair spiked at the front with gel probably applied by his mother spoke, "Look... we're sorry. We won't _ever _touch her again." The look on his face was sincere. Filled with regret, still a bit shattered by the sudden threat Puck had thrown at them.

"Not like we'd want to." The other remarked silently as Spikes gave him a sharp look. He smiled sheepishly and dug his hands firmly into his pockets, turning on his shoe to leave the place before he got socked in the face. Puck jumped on him like a lion and his kill. Puck made sure that he stayed. To make such an insult like that was unacceptable. The boy coughed as Puck grabbed his hood and dragged him over to stand next to David.

"Yeah, yeah... Cut the crap!" Puck snorted, "You're not sorry until you get caught!" He spat, holding the shoulder of David and making sure the boy stood still so he could plant a firm hit to his face. Puck looked as if he was in a trance. It was scaring Delilah. It was even scaring Quinn. The boy who had made the stupid remark was standing there in complete awe. Puck just looked so incredibly pissed off. "I... will... ruin... your-"

"Hey!" Spikes spoke up, coming toward the big guy and David. His eyes flashed with nervousness. "Don't you think that would be coming down to our level? The level that is so just _so bad _that-"

"You sass, is more than I can handle." Puck's aggression got the better of him as he threw his fist into the chest of the spiky-haired boy. It sent him stumbling down to the ground. Coughing suddenly erupted from boy below as Puck stepped over top of him to give him another one. His brought his fist back, preparing to go for it when a delicate finger lightly touched his elbow. His brown gaze drifted to meet the sad ones of Delilah. Now, he didn't think it was possible. He didn't think that anything remotely negative could come out of the girl's mouth. But he was wrong. Her hand placed on top of his fist, and gingerly brought it back down to his side.

"He's right." She hissed, a disgusted look on her face. Her head was completely bald. She was an entirely different person without it on. Her emotions were running wild. Delilah was a peaceful person. She didn't like think settled with fighting. But even so, the words she said slipped off her tongue like a bad taste, "Don't stoop down to _their_ level, Puck." She looked hurt, worried... broken. As if her identity had been ripped away from her. The safety of her disguise had kept her innocent and shy- but Puck couldn't ignore her words. Laced with complete and utter hate. Then boys started to back away, obviously taken aback by her ferocity. They gave each other scared glances and made a dash for it, leaving Puck and Delilah staring at each other.

"Dee." Puck cracked a lop-sided grin, "Well. Now we at least have something in common." He ruffled his own bald spot on his head, then placed his huge hand on hers. From there he pulled her into a manly embrace. She crumbled in his arms, sobbing and hiccuping. Her droopy, sad eyes look up at him.

"I wanted to tell you, but..." She sighed as his hand started to pat her back rhythmically. She pressed her nose into his shoulder, nuzzling him like a small puppy. "I was going to, so you wouldn't think me and my hair obsession was weird... but... I'm pretty sure this is much weirder. Cancer is very weird." She drew in a sharp breath as her voice quavered. She still managed to keep her funny manner of speech. She was still Delilah, even when she was depressed. She hiccuped once more, her sides shaking with such forceful crying. She was a wreck. Her arms wrapped tighter around his neck as she pressed against him for comfort.

"Dude. I don't care." He scoffed, pulling her out of his embrace and looking her in the eye. "I honestly don't really give a fuck. It's cool to have someone else with the same hair, you know?" He chuckled weakly, his sides still heaving from his sudden burst of anger earlier. He wasn't the kind of guy to say sappy things like: "I'll take care of you." So really, the best thing he could do right now was attempt to make her laugh. He couldn't help but think that he probably would have done the same. If some kind of girl or guy had cancer- he'd be ALL over it. People with disabilities were just pure entertainment. Take Artie for example. Tipping his wheelchair over so he couldn't get up was so hilarious. He scrambled on the floor like a beetle! But now... looking into her clouded eyes, doing something like that just seemed out of the ordinary.

She wiped her nose with her sleeve and giggled, "It's okay... I'll just get another blond wig... it's okay." She was still trembling. She swallowed the lump in her throat and just smiled at him. "This news is going to be around the school by tomorrow, don't you think?" She tilted her head.

"Not gonna lie- that seems pretty damn accurate." Puck told her, holding her close. His eyes darted from side to side, making sure that nobody else would come along and try to mess up his girl's problems. She was shuddering, wincing over in her cries. It seemed as if crying was causing her physical pain. He let her shove herself into the crook of his neck, her arms still around her. His voice lowered to a husky whisper. "It's fine. Just stay in the library. I'll meet you there after school, like always." He gave her a reassuring nod.

"And you're going to be late for Glee, like always?" She questioned him, looking him right in the eye. She whimpered, her eyes brimming with tears again. She removed them, trying to suck it up and be a big girl. To be strong, like Puck.

"Of course. They can all deal with me being late. I don't really care-" He was cut off as a familiar skinny figure made her way to the pair. Letting go of Delilah, eyed her with an unsure expression. He couldn't really explain his words. He probably looked really lame, babying some crying girl. Quinn wouldn't think he was Mr. Tough-stuff anymore. He didn't know if that was good or bad. He licked his lips, slowing his breathing down to a steady pace.

"Like always..." She started quietly, quite unsure of what she should do as well. She was lucky nobody was around. It was just those three. "Puck's late for Glee." She started, straining to keep her voice positive but annoyed at the same time. Just like she had done everyday. An irritated Quinn that was sick of fetching the cocky football player from his daily dose of vitamin mini-Brittany. "So I'm going to take him now, Delilah." Quinn nudged Puck and began to walk away, leaving the two alone. She made her way to the school doors and lingered there awkwardly, waiting for the Mohawk man to come along. Puck gave Delilah one last meaningful stare and patted her bald head, then he strode over to Quinn, ready to sing all his anger away.

"Puck!" Delilah's cracked voice could be heard from behind them. The pair turned around, only to be merely surprised by Delilah's sudden proposal. "I want to join you and your really loser friends that have no life." The words rolled off her tongue like a factual novel.

"...What?" Quinn's eyebrow arched, she would have rolled her eyes if what just happened didn't happen. _If anything, she's a loser now too..._ Quinn thought to herself hastily. She hated to thing such thoughts about a girl with cancer, but her inner devil was screaming at her. On her angelic side, she was trying to be nice to the girl. _Just because you pity her. _

"Oh." Puck smirked, "Dee... only I can say that. You call it Glee Club, okay?" Quinn turned to look at him and just rolled her eyes at him, but a warm feeling started to creep inside of her heart. It was nice to see his features so soft. He was still a tough guy, but in a way that wanted to protect someone else. He spoke to Delilah with such ease and with such a delicate tone. As if screaming at her would kill her in an instant. Puck caught her glance and she quickly turned to the open door.

"Can I please join Glee Club?" She sniffled, "...Maybe... I'll-" She was interrupted by Quinn's harsh tone.

"You'll fit in there?" Quinn tried, folding her arms across her chest, "Yeah." _Settle down ice queen... _Quinn sighed, nodding apologetically at Puck, who had shot daggers out of his eyes. _Still. Glee isn't just a club that houses losers anymore. It's something... something to work for. To perform. To break out of your own shell... even if that shell is extremely popular and accepted. Then again, Quinn, your meaning for joining soon turned into the same as hers. You want to fit in, somewhere. _

"Mr. Shue will make you audition, you know that right?" Puck held out his hand for her to hold. She clambered over, stopping to pick up her messy wig off the ground. Soon as she was near Puck, she ignored the hand and simply wrapped her small arms around Puck's waist, looking at him sheepishly. Puck chuckled and tried to fix the wig. He must have been doing it wrong, as Quinn stepped in.

"...No, no. Here, let me do it." Quinn pushed his hands away and started to fiddle with the fake hair, pulling a brush out of her purse. She couldn't help but notice how crooked Puck had made the thing. "Mother's job." She giggled, grabbing a tiny bow out of the front pocket. With a click it held Delilah's bangs back away from her eyes. "Very you." Quinn commented, giving her hair a last stroke.

"Thank you Quinn." Delilah's muffled voice came from Puck's shirt, which was now wet with salty tears. "You are very pretty." She stated, blinking droplets innocently out of her eyes.

"Uh... well, thank you." Quinn giggled nervously, "You are too."

"She knows that." Puck exclaimed in a "Uh, Duh!" like fashion. "Those boys beat her up because they couldn't find a girlfriend as fucking beautiful as Dee." Puck ranted off, entering the building and pushing the door open. He completely disregarded the puzzled expressions for his fellow Glee Club members as he pushed Delilah through the door. "Hey Shue. I got a present for you." He shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned against the piano as Quinn took her seat politely next to Santana.

"...What is this?" Mr. Shue asked, his gaze flickering from Puck to Delilah. He clearly thought that Puck wanted him to do something negative to the girl- his voice sounded firm, like a command. The teacher became pleasantly astonished when the petite girl spoke her next words. Her voice was still shaky, but it came out nice and clear. A tad soft-spoken, but out there.

"I'm Delilah. I would like to audition for Glee Club."

* * *

**Author Note: **

**I'm going to re-do chapter two. Because it's not as awesome as I thought it was when I wrote it. **

Anyway, yeah. Still need a beta reader.

PLEASE REVIEW. Please, I crave them, and it makes me sad when there is none. D:**  
**


End file.
